You've Got Me From Hello - Santhy Agatha
by CBHayAya
Summary: Kisah cinta ini adalah kisah cinta yang pada mulanya terlarang dan penuh air mata. Perjuangan dua anak manusia yang berbeda dari semua sisi, melawan seluruh dunia agar bisa bersama. Akankah mereka dipersatukan? Ataukah dunia mengalahkan mereka? Ini fanfic REMAKE You've Got Me From Hello - Santhy Agatha.


You've Got Me From Hello - Santhy Agatha.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Tao, etc.

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek, ChanSoo, KaiSoo.

Genre : Drama life, sad, happy.

Disclaimer : INI REMAKE DARI NOVEL KAK SHANTY AGATHA " " saya hanya merubah nama tokoh dan sesuatu lain untuk menyesuaikan kebutuhan cerita.

Prolog

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Kris Wu, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka, kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Byun Baekhyun, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

Teganya Kris Wu! Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Baekhyun angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Kris dan mengatakan bahwa Kris telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu, dan meskipun saat itu Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa Kris tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Kris tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Baekhyun mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Kris, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Baekhyun dijungkirbalikkan. Perempuan itu, Tao namanya, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan berada di hadapan Baekhyun, seolah menamparnya keras-keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Kris dan Tao, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Tao juga menunjukkan pesan pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Kris. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan. Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hari Baekhyun, Tao dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Kris, dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Kris.

Hati Baekhyun seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Kris berselingkuh di belakangnya, tetapi juga karena Kris telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Baekhyun tentang lelaki yang baik.

Baekhyun selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, duapuluh lima tahun dan masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Kris mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Kris pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat ibunya, bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya. Jeremy saat itu menerima penjelasan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Kris – dan semua laki-laki lainnya hancur seketika itu juga. Kris telah tidur dengan Tao, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa memaafkan Kris?

Malam itu Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kris, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Kris tampak sangat marah, kepada Tao, bukan kepada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?", tanya Kris waktu itu.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Kris tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon,

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Baekhyun, sejak siang tadi Tao menemuinya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Kris yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Kris, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Baekhyun tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Baekhyun memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Tao dibelakangmu. Tetapi Tao… Tao, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku, aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. Dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartementku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Kris terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, "Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya, aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Kris mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Baekhyun geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidak sengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidak sengajaan…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Kris frustrasi, "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen, aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita, kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa Kris." Baekhyun menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selinganmu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku harap kau mau mengerti, lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!", Baekhyun mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Kris" dengan kasar Baekhyun melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya, cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Kris di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMU, delapan tahun yang lalu. "Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali, silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Kris, "Selamat tinggal Kris."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Kris masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Baekhyun menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orang tua Kris agar dia mau memaafkan Kris. Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka setahun lagi. Baekhyun menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Baekhyun mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Baekhyun seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau, tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun.

Maka Baekhyun memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan, kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Baekhyun sudah bertekad, persetan dengan semua laki-laki. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun, bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama Laki-laki.

PART 1 You've Got Me From Hello - Santhy Agatha

Apartementnya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartement ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa dan dapur. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu, dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartementnya, Lu Han, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartement yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Baekhyun memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Lu Han, selain sebagai editornya, Lu Han adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Baekhyun menceritakan pengkhianatan Kris dan rasa sakitnya, Lu Han mengusulkan agar Baekhyun pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Kris pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Baekhyun mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Kris dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Baekhyun mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Lu Han di sana.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Lu Han berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi, ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Baekhyun lemah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Karena sudah mendekati deadline dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Baek, novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Lu Han tergelak, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu, jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang, "Terimakasih Lu." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartementnya.

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Baekhyun begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang, suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka duapulu empat jam. Dan Baekhyun langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini gumamnya pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan setelah mencatat pesanannya dan melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Baekhyun dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya, tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh, ingatan akan Kris menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Kris kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara bass yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya, jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Hallo, Aku pemilik cafe ini namaku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

"Hallo..." Baekhyun masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah dan sopan... tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Kris menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Baekhyun bercerita kepada Lu Han sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Lu Han mencomot roti bakar di piring Baekhyun, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Baekhyun, Lu Han berkunjung untuk membantu Baekhyun merapikan tempat barunya,

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat, dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Baekhyun merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Lu Han tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?'

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Kris." Lu Han mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya denga pedih, "Semua lelaki sama, Lu. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Baek. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Lu Hanmenghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu, dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Baekhyun lalu berubah serius, "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, LuHan, aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Baekhyun meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannnya dengan Kris sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan, karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

Tetapi malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula Cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, di seberang kompleks apartemennya...

Tanpa terasa Baekhyun sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Baekhyun duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan bergadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar deadline."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu terenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tertawa, mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadangan semalam dan tidur besok pagi." Baekhyun tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa, "Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda, dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda boleh memanggil saya Jongdae."

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Terimakasih, Jongdae." Gumamnya lembut.

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Baekhyun masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara dua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman, dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuanya mengernyitkan kening.

Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

Kris Wu...

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Baekhyun mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Kris Wu di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu, seolah Kris tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Kris?" gumamnya kesal.

"Baek, akhirnya." Suara Kris terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Astaga Baekhyun. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Kris harus bertanya? Tentu saja Baekhyun melakukannya karena Kris, dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Baekhyun bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Baekhyun... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

Park Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Chanyeol terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didisain satu sisi, dimana Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk, menatap keraguan perempuan itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana, dia mengenakan rok panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya, dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan, tetapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Jongdaelah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya. Chanyeol memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya, tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya, ketika berucap halo dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

You've Got Me From Hello - Santhy Agatha.


End file.
